Black and White
by Yue-eternal
Summary: [Sequel to SNOW and Dedicated to Sora no Hoshi] We resembled and clashed in many ways just like the colors of Black and White. HaoYoh


**b** l _ack_ _**and**_ **w** h _ite_

Standards disclaimers applied.

A/N: This story is dedicated to **Sora no Hoshi**. Not just because I feel like it. Just because that she's been a wonderful reviewer, reader and author! 3 points blend in one! This is a sequel to Snow. If it confuses you, better go read snow then. If it doesn't then, be my guest! Read on. Oh and this story was supposed to be up weeks ago but it's half-finished so yea.

Summary: (Sequel to Snow) We resembled and clashed in many ways just like the colors of Black and White. HaoYoh

-----------

In a world where black and white matters, solitude and loneliness remained. It was a catch for you or anyone of us to stay alive in this god forsaken world. But for what purpose? To live or to die. What sort of changes will it bring to the world, to us or to other's life? That's one thing that the fire shaman thought as he let his tired onyx eyes gazed out into the field before him.

It was so white. So full of perfection. Black and white. The sky was as black as hell while the snowy field was as pure as heaven. The two colors clashed each other as if declaring war between them. Since when heaven had a thing for hell? He chuckled mildly. It was like an angel wishing nothing more for death. It was like the god of hell itself, tormenting the white field below him.

Killing off any sort of life since there weren't any. The grasses of the field were buried alive. Sometimes Hao wondered, is the perfectionist field he had witnessed in front of him the true hell? He shook his head of that thought since it reminded himself of him…and his timid brother.

_White and Black clashed each other in terms of nature but what about us? …We clashed too…in terms of life…_

Scowling, he silently wished he could burn everything before him. It was hurting him. The colors, the field, the dark sky. It was enough to make him ached like the usual.

"Snow…snow…"

An angelic voice whispered gloomily out into the doorsteps of the hut. Crawling towards the wooden doorsteps, the young Asakura reached out and touched the snow. His hands immediately pulled back in respond. It was so cold. He shuddered at the touch. Hao pitied the boy beside him but he still made no sign of movement.

It was amusing but yet so guilty at the said boy's actions.

He had broken him. That was the fact which he didn't want to admit. Hao was far to great with power and his brother… Just look at his darling brother. His spiritual powers couldn't detect any in him. Probably because Hao had broke him so much that Yoh had went terribly insane. _Yes…Maybe that was why he opened up to me at last…_ He thought grimly, staring at Yoh's soft movements.

_Black and White portrayed a human's wish…a wish of death but how can two lives so different stayed on the same land? We are too…Heaven and hell…_

The fire shaman snorted, kicking off his shoes before venturing into the icy field standing alone above the surrounding lands. He could hear his brother whimpering behind him but paid no sort of attention to it. The blanket of snow tickled at his feet coldly. _Not as warm as the grasses before…_ His expression was devoid of all emotions as he scooped up a hand of snow, crushing it into powders. But what was the use? They had been in this form for years.

Letting out a short but drastic laugh, he remembered. He remembered how Yoh acted like this ever since he was in this state. He remembered that his brother was as fragile as a piece of soft glass. One wrong move and it will break. The pieces would be lost and could never be mended again. That was why he never allowed Yoh to venture out into the human's land again, no matter how much he pleaded, no matter how much he had felt alone.

It was useless to break that cold mask but it was for his otoutou's own good. Not for his but for his otoutou's.

_Black and White was the source of a different kind of power. But why was it that their life were done? Not allowing anymore people to break in…_

"Snow…" A small voice whispered softly behind him, casuing Hao to turn around, facing no other than his reflected being of his fragile brother. The sad, confused and lost face of his brother was powerful enough to make his cold frozen heart melt and his mask broken into tiny pieces. But this was Hao…he wouldn't do that no matter how much Yoh yearned for it. He wouldn't show off his pathetic love for his otoutou even if Yoh died.

Even if Yoh died…or is it? The fire shaman's gaze softened. That was all his brother could take from it. A small smile and a softer gaze. That was it. That was the limit.

"Snow…"

Hao really did pity him. His eyes were so lost and the way he acted was like a puppet without strings and without the guidance of his master. It was completely of no use at all.

"White snow…"

Tears dropped one by one as the poor boy exclaimed snow again and again. Yoh clearly had no idea why he cried. He had no idea where these watery tears came from. He had no idea why he was like this. He felt so lost and so empty that he thought his soul was being dragged to the other world. He felt like he had no purpose to serve anymore in this world. In this world of black and white…

_Black…why did you torture me so? You took everything from me. You left me to rot in this cruel world where no life remained. Why black…why?_

His otoutou was crying…crying again of the crime which Hao had committed without knowing it wasn't his fault. His memories were gone only broken tiniest shards remained floating amidst his unconscious mind. It hurts him a lot to see his young brother in this state. But what could he do to help? Nothing. He could do nothing.

Scooping another handful of pure white perfection, he dropped it onto his lost brother's face. He let his eyes unconsciously traveled through the land, a small smile appeared on his perfect face.

"Snow…"

Yoh reached out again, hands still conscious enough to brush the dampening snow off his face. Lost onyx eyes drifted to meet smug onyx ones, locking each other and that was when Yoh discovered what was lost.

He screamed.

Aware of what was happening, Hao knelt down beside him, ignoring the snow which was playfully tickling at his feet. He leaned onto Yoh, catching the latter into a tight embrace. Tears still visible, the younger did not quiet down. Only a soft but rough kiss on his tattered lips stopped him. That was all. He had crossed the limits.

Flakes began to fall from the dark sky, surrounding the twins.

_Follow me…white, follow me. The tears I dropped signaled the changed of destiny. It's true that we clashed in terms of nature. But we fitted each other in resemblance._

Maybe it was too late. Maybe that all couldn't be reverse once again. But it was worth it. It was worth everything in Hao's entire world. He did this only for Yoh, for his darling little brother. Some things even when they're broken couldn't be fixed. And it was just that what made him feel alive again even though his precious couldn't be fixed for the many years to come...

…Just like the colors of black and white.

_Call to me black…call to me. I could never reach you since you're up so high. The tears you dropped fitted me so. Someday…someday…you and I will reach the top of all mankind even though we clashed in many ways._

----------

The black and white belonged to me. xD I came up with the idea. To me, I think it fitted the twins. The way they resembled. The way they clashed. It is after all the grand sequel to snow and a dedication to **Sora no Hoshi**.

Review please? We seriously need more HaoYoh goodness here.


End file.
